I Can't Be Forgiven For This
by The-Hunters-Girl
Summary: Ok, so waaaaay back in the day during season one, Sam and Dean were hunting a Windigo. When they are arguing out in the parkinglot an accident occurs and Sam is hurt! What will happen to the two brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**I Can't Be Forgiven For This**

**Ok everyone, this is goint to require you to get a time machine. We are going way back in time to Wendigo, hope you enjoy it**

Dean tossed the empty duffle bag into the trunk of the impala and began filling the bag with the weapons he thought they would need. "We can not let that Haley girl go out there." Said Sam moving around him to stand on his right. Dean already knew this but was tired of the new attitude Sam had been sporting these last few days. "Yeah, and what are we supposed to tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" He didn't mean to be so snappish but he was becoming irritated. Sam looked up at him and said "Yeah."

His own temper flaring at Dean's sarcasm. "Her brother's missing Sam. She's not just going to sit this out." Dean couldn't believe Sam was acting this way. Before Sam could say something that would piss him off further he said "We go with her, we protect her, we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Sam had had it. He slammed the trunk closed and replied hotly "So finding dads not enough? Now we gotta babysit too?" Dean stared at the familiar stranger before him, not saying anything, just staring. "What?" asked Sam, knowing Dean had some comment. "Nothin." Said Dean curtly as he threw the weapons bag to Sam.

Sams' reflexes were fast and he brought his hands up to catch the bag as Dean turned away. Dean heard the bag hit Sams chest and he froze in place when BANG! Dean turned slowly terror filled him as he saw Sam falling forward. He moved towards his brother, the echo of the gunshot still ringing in his ears. "Sam!" Dean called out in a panic as he rushed forward and knelt beside Sam. He pulled the bag from Sams arms and put his hands on his brothers face and tilted his face up, his mossy green eyes searching Sams hazel ones. Panic swelled up in his chest when he saw that his little brothers eyes were already glazing over. Dean felt his panic spike when he saw the rapidly growing stain on Sams shirt, it was on the left side of his chest. He took off his over shirt and balled it up before he placed it against the wound. Sam cried out and Dean whispered, "I know Sammy, it's ok. Its going to be ok." Dean pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

The operator answered on the third ring. "911, please state your emergency." "My brothers been shot," He gasped out heavily "I shot my brother." he whispered. "Can you tell me where you are Sir?" Dean relayed the address to the woman and she told him an ambulance was on the way. After she hung up Dean called Bobby. As the phone was ringing, Dean repositioned Sam so he was lying down, then he maneuvered himself so Sams head was resting in his lap. Bobby finally answered his phone. " Dean? What's going on?" Bobby was concerned, he had not heard from the Winchesters in a long time. He had always liked Dean and Sam. His chest tightened when he heard the way Dean was breathing over the phone. The young man sounded panicked, and that only occurred when he was hurt real bad or if Sam was hurt. "Bobby, it's Sam, he's been shot. I think it might have hit his heart." Sams breathing was becoming very shallow. So he had been right, it was Sam. Wasting no time Bobby asked "Where is the nearest hospital?" Dean answered and Bobby promised to meet him there. The ambulance arrived and they loaded Sam into the back. Dean jumped into the Impala and followed them to the hospital.

They wheeled Sam back through a set of double doors and Dean tried to follow but he was stopped by a doctor. "Sir, you can't go back there." Dean turned his wild eyes on the doctor and said "But it's my brother." The doctor put hand on Deans shoulder and said calmly, "I understand Sir but you can not go back there now." He gently pushed Dean to a chair against the wall and said. "You will have to wait here. Someone will inform you what is going on as soon as they are done working on him." Dean sat in the chair, his breathing coming in tight gasps. He had shot his brother. The door that they had entered through opened and someone walked in he heard the person talking to the nurse that was seated at the desk but he didn't hear what they were saying. He was too busy worrying about Sam to notice anything else, not even the fact that he was hyperventilating. Then whoever it was that had walked in came over to him and stood in front of him.

Dean looked up and stared at the police officer. She was 5'6, maybe 5'7 and her eyes were a real pretty shade of blue. "Excuse me sir, did you call 911 saying your brother had been shot?" Dean had known he would have to talk to the cops but had hoped it would be later on. He couldn't seem to find his voice so instead he nodded. He still couldn't breath. "Sir, I need to calm down and breath slowly." Dean tried and he was surprised that he was capable of doing it. Once his breathing was back to normal, the officer said, "I need to stand up please, Sir." Dean looked at her and slowly stood. "Face the wall." Realization dawned on him and he said, "You're arresting me?" She looked him in the eye and said "Sir please face the wall." Not sure of what to do, he turned away from her.

She pulled his left wrist back place the cuff on it, it clicked loudly. Then she did the same with his right. When she let him go, he turned back around to face her again. "Why are you arresting me?" His breathing had spiked again and he felt his knees give out from under him. The officer caught him by his shoulders as best she could and lowered him into the chair. "Sir focus, I need you to focus on me and listen to what I'm saying." Dean was trying to listen but he couldn't focus on her voice, his thoughts were stuck on Sam. "Sir, I want you to take deep breaths." Dean did as he was told and once he could breath normally again the officer pulled out a notebook and a pen. "What is your name?" Dean looked up at her and replied clearly "Dean Forrester." He then let his eyes travel back to the door where they had taken Sam. The officer wrote down his name then asked "What is your brothers name?" Without looking at her this time he answered "Samuel Forrester."

"Can you tell me why you shot your brother?" The question startled him and he stumbled through his answer. "I…I didn't, didn't shoot him. It. It, It was an, an accident. I didn't mean to." The officer sighed and closed the notebook before saying. "Ok sir I'm going to need you to stand." He obliged but when she put her hand on his arm and began to lead him out the door he stopped. "No, I can't leave. I have to see Sam. Please. I have see Sam, I need to know he is alive." Being very calm and trying not to set Dean off she answered. "I'm sorry Sir." She began pulling him to the car again but he jerked out of her grasp roughly, she drew her gun. "Please. I need to see Sam. He's my brother." The officer kept the gun trained on him and she replied. "I'm sorry sir, you can't see him." Dean shook his head before shouting "But he's my brother!" She stepped closer to him and keeping the gun on him said. "Perhaps you should have thought of that before you decided to shoot him."

Dean was becoming desperate. "Look, you can arrest me or whatever. But please, I have to know he is ok first." The officer looked around and lowered the gun. Reluctantly she lowered the weapon. "Fine, we will wait until we get word of how your brother is doing, but then you are coming with me." Dean nodded and whispered "Thank you." She replaced the gun in its holster and looked back up to Dean and said "But you have to keep the cuffs on." He nodded again and she led him over to the chair he had been sitting in when she first arrived. He sat down heavily and the cuffs tightened around his wrist when they hit the back of the chair, but he said nothing. The officer sat down next to him and Dean read her name pin. Garloff.

Then she turned to him and said , "I have to call the station and let them know that we are going to be here for a while." She looked around and not seeing anything or anyone of use she pulled her second set of cuffs out of her jacket pocket. "Lean forward." Dean did as he was told not wanting to do anything that would change her mind and cause her to drag him out before he got to see Sam. She placed the cuffs through the chair and clasped them to the chain of the cuffs he was already wearing. "Ok, you can sit back now." Dean sat his weight back again and he felt the cuffs tighten once more. Again he said nothing, just watched Garloff walk outside and talk to someone on the phone. About five minutes later she came back in. She removed the extra cuffs so Dean was no longer secured to the chair. They sat for another fifteen minutes. A nurse stepped out of the double doors that Sam had gone through. Dean looked at him eagerly.

He looked over at Dean and Garloff and turned his eyes back to the chart he had in his hands. "A doctor will be out in a while to talk to you about your brother." He said as he put the chart down on the counter and walked away. A half hour later the doctor came to talk to Dean. "Your brother is doing well, he is awake now and he wants to see you." Said the doctor as he looked at Garloff. "I can see him?" Garloff put a hand on Deans shoulder and pulled him back. "No, you are not going to see Sam. I said we would wait for word on his condition but then we are taking you to the station." The doctor looked over at a nurse who was heading back to the ER. "Tell Mr. Forrester his brother will be unable to visit him." The nurse nodded and walked through the doors. "What did it hit?" The doctor sighed and said "The bullet missed his heart by about two centimeters and he had one of his major arteries severed. We were able to repair the damage and he should be fine but he will have to take it easy." Garloff pulled on Deans arm and began pulling him to the door when from suddenly behind the ER doors there was a loud banging and much shouting.

Garloff had her hand on Deans chest and was pushing him towards the door. Dean was trying to get past Garloff and see his brother when suddenly the doors to the ER opened and Sam, clad in only his pants appeared pulling needles out of his arms. He looked up and saw Dean and he began walking in their direction. Just then a bunch of nurses came in and tried to block Sam from getting to where Dean was. As this was going on, Booby walked in just in time to see Sam knock one of the nurses to the floor and Dean being pushed to the door by a cop. His hands in cuffs behind him. Bobby rushed forward. He put his hands out like a referee.

Both Sam and Dean stopped struggling when he yelled "Enough!" The two boys looked at him. "What the hell is going on here?" "I want to see my brother!" They both shouted at the same time. Bobby turned to Dean, "Dean, what is the meaning of this?" He asked gesturing to the officer and the cuffs. "They are arresting me for shooting Sam." Bobby opened his mouth to respond when Sam yelled "What! He didn't shoot me!" "Ok, OK!" Bobby looked at the two boys in turn. "Dean you are going to go down to the station with this officer, I will be there in a few hours to sort things out. Sam, you are going to go back there with your doctor and I will be there in a few minutes after talking with your doctor." Both boys opened their mouth to protest but Bobby said "I wasn't asking!" He looked at both of them. "Both of you go now." Dean stopped resisting Garloffs push and allowed himself to be led out to the car. Sam let the nurses pull him back to the ER wing. The doctor looked at Bobby in wonder. Bobby extended a hand to the doctor and introduced himself, "Bobby Singer. I'm the boys uncle."

**Well, what are your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, sorry everyone that this took soooo long but I had a horse riding accident and I was way far out of it for a while but I'm back and all systems are go, so without further ado I give you chapter two.**

**Blackwater Sheriff's station. Holding Cell 1**

Dean paced back and forth in the small enclosure, he felt like a caged animal. His thoughts lingered on Sam, what was happening, was his brother going to be alright, could Sam have hurt himself in his violent attempt to get to him? All these unanswered questions floated throughout his head taunting him. He caught sight of the clock in the front office of the jail, military time 21:38. They had already fingerprinted him and logged all his information into the computer updating his records. They had given their real first names and he vaguely noted that he rarely got busted or caught by the police unless he used his real name. He laughed bitterly at the Winchester luck that he and his brother were cursed with. The guard at the front desk had sent the detectives out over an hour and a half ago to get Sam's side of the story but they hadn't returned yet.

The front door opened and Bobby walked in. Dean stopped midstride and eyed Bobby, paying close attention to detail trying to see if anything about Bobby would clue him into his brothers condition. Bobby spoke to the desk clerk for a few minutes that seemed too long to Dean then the officer led Bobby back to the holding cell where Dean was being kept. Neither one said a word until the officer left the room closing the door behind him with a loud click.

Dean looked expectantly at Bobby and as he opened his mouth to ask him how Sam was Bobby held up a hand and stopped him. "Well, Dean this is a fine mess you have gotten yourself into. You and Sam both." Bobby sighed and ran a hand across his face in a tired motion. "How, how is he Bobby?" Deans voice shook, half afraid to hear the answer. "They are keeping him sedated and they are having him stay for the next three days until they know for sure that everything will be fine." Dean released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Bobby shook his head and looked at the hand Dean was gripping the bars of his cell with. He noticed the bruising and deep red lines from where the cuffs had been placed. "Dean, what the hell happened?"

After taking a shaky breath Dean looked at Bobby and said "We were hunting something, don't know for sure what it was yet but Sam and I were getting our weapons out of the car and it got a little tense. I know I shouldn't have and it's all my fault but I wasn't thinking!" Bobby interrupted him before he could go into hysterics. "Dean! Just tell me what happened." Deans eyes were wide and filled with pain at the memory. "I threw the duffle bag to him, the one with all the weapons in it. I don't even know which gun it was, but one of them discharged and the bullet hit him in the chest."

Bobby sighed knowing that more than anything he wanted to scold Dean for throwing around a weapon but seeing Dean now he knew that the kid felt bad enough as it was. "Well the good news," Bobby said getting Deans attention, "is that Sam was able to give a fairly detailed description of the gunman and though you will remain a suspect, the odds are you will be released while they conduct the search for the shooter." Dean looked through the window on the door as a movement caught his eye. Officer Garloff stepped into the room and nodded to Bobby. "Well Dean, here's how this is going to work out. You are going to spend the night in this cell and once the paper work is all submitted you will be able to leave but we will need contact information in case you need to come back in again."

Bobby looked at Dean and said. "I'm going to head back to the hospital to check on Sam one more time then I'm going to the motel for the night. I will be back to pick you up tomorrow I guess." Dean nodded but said nothing. The two stared at Dean for a few seconds before they both left the room.

In his cell Dean took a few steps back and collapsed onto the bed. He couldn't believe he was getting off this easy and he felt relieved but not at the same time. He wanted to see Sam, no, that's not right. He wanted to be sure Sam was ok but he knew that he wouldn't be able to face his brother for a long time. He couldn't bring himself to face Sam. He knew what he should do and he decided to do it. When they released him tomorrow he wouldn't be calling Bobby to come get him he knew that much at least, just like he knew that the information he was going to give Garloff in the morning would not be how to get ahold of him. He knew he was going to run from what he had done.

**Lost Creek Hospital ICU room 482**

Sam sat in the hospital bed trying to fight a losing battle. The sedatives the nurse had given him were pulling him down into darkness when he didn't want to sleep, unfortunately the drugs were winning. He gave up with a deep sigh and let the black nothingness claim him. For about the first hour of his rest he slept peacefully but then the dreams began to worm their way into his mind. He lay there not recognizing what he was seeing.

_Dean shivered violently as the rain fell on his bare chest, a deep gash had his cheek split open and his pupils were blown. It was obvious he had a concussion but he did nothing. He just sat on the hood of the Impala in the rain. A voice whispered from afar and was carried on the wind, "I told you that you were too weak to save him. Dad made you swear to always protect your little brother but you didn't you thought that you would just run away and it would all be fine, didn't dream that he would give up after finding out you abandoned him did you? No you thought that you would just run away and everything would be fine. And the worst part wasn't that you were afraid that Sam would hate you, no you were afraid that Sam would accept you back in his life like it wasn't your fault that he almost died."_

Sam was angered at the voice telling his brother that it was his fault. If Sam hadn't been so anxious to find their father and avenge Jessica's death none of this would had happened in the first place. This was not Deans fault, it was his.

About an hour after the nurse gave Sam the sedative she went back to check on him. He looked stressed. She noticed the uneven beeping on the monitor beside him and the restless squirming while he slept. Something was not right. She quickly paged the doctor and within a few seconds he arrived at Sam's room. It was clear that something was wrong the doctor went to check Sam's vitals and found that he was running a fever. He took his temperature and his chest tightened when he saw that it read 103.2 he shouted for the nurse to get ice and begin packing it around Sam while he rushed around the be to check the wound. As he slowly peeled up the bandage he quickly saw the inflamed red lines that were now spreading away from the wound.

Sam shifted uneasily in his sleep and the doctor added a shot of antibiotics to his IV. He grabbed a clean gauze pad and went to rebadge Sam's wound when he noticed for the first time the yellowish powder that clung to the edges of the newly inflamed wound. The nurse had just finished packing the ice packs around him when the door behind her opened and a voice gasped "Sam! What's happened here?" Bobby Singer stood in the doorway looking at the scene before him. Worry flooded through him as the Doctor said "Sir wait outside, I will be with you as soon as I can stabilize him."

_**So, what do you think? I know it's short but there is more to come.**_


End file.
